1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a triazole derivative or salt thereof which has excellent antimycotic action and high safety, an intermediate for preparing said compound and a pharmaceutical comprising said compound as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mycosis can be classified into two types, that is, superficial mycosis represented by various trichophytosis, marginated eczema, psoriasis, cutaneous candidiasis or the like and deep seated mycosis represented by mycotic meningitis, mycotic infectious disease of respiratory organ, fungemia, mycosis of urinary tract or the like. Of these, deep seated mycosis such as candidiasis or aspergillosis tends to show a marked increase in recent days owing to the frequent use of an anticancer chemotherapeutic agent or immunosuppressive agent or lowering in the bioimmunology due to HIV infection or the like. There is accordingly a demand for a pharmaceutical efficacious against fungi causing such diseases.
As pharmaceuticals effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp., Amphotericin B and azole base compounds such as Fluconazole and Itraconazole are conventionally known, but not so many pharmaceuticals have been commercially available yet. In addition, the above-exemplified pharmaceuticals involve problems in safety and antimycotic action. There is accordingly a demand for an antimycotic effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. Now, more effective azole base compounds are under development. For example, as a compound having a difluoromethylene group, those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 163374/1984, 163269/1993 and 227531/1996 are known. As an azole base compound having a tertiary hydroxyl group, cyclic compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 217778/1996 and 333367/1996, acyl compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 104676/1996 and 183769/1997, and the like are known but they are not fully satisfactory.